L'Histoire d'Izuto Todoroki
by Draka Art
Summary: Izuto Todoroki est l'enfant du numéro 1 des Héros Izuku Midoriya et le numéro 3 Shoto Todoroki. Née d'un alter de fertilité, il vivra paisiblement au côté de sa famille. Voici désormais son histoire, celui d'un garçon prodige qui fera tout pour devenir à son tour le plus grand des héros.


Ce fut le dix-neuvième jour du mois de Juin qu'un enfant comme tant d'autres est née, couvert de sang, les yeux légèrement fermer, ses cris et ses pleurs perceptible à un dizaine de mètre. Ce n'était pas une jeune femme qui avait accouché comme on aurait pu le croire mais plutôt un jeune homme aux cheveux vert, les larmes aux yeux et effroyablement fatigué. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela serait aussi difficile et souffrant mais il était finalement là juste ici, son enfant avec lequel il avait chéri dans son ventre, discuté ou encore rigoler.

\- Voulez-vous votre enfant tenir dans vos bras ? Demande l'infirmière d'un ton rassurant et doux

Hochant simplement la tête de haut-en-bas, l'infirmière se rapprocha doucement de lui, tendant dans ses bras son enfant, celui qui l'a porté pendant plus de neuf mois et-demie au moins. Prenant son enfant dans ses bras, ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands voyant l'adorable enfant qu'il tenait dans les mains.

L'infirmière semblait l'avoir laissé un peu d'intimité entre lui et son enfant, les observant d'un peu loin, rangeant les matérielles qu'elle avait utilisait lors de l'accouchement.

\- Izu je suis là ! Je suis venu aussi vite que possible lorsque j'ai appris que tu aller accoucher. S'écrie une voix familière ouvrant les portes avec brutalité

\- Doucement Sho je vais bien, tu arrives juste à temps pour voir notre bébé. Lui répond Izuku en souriant un peu

Le dénommer Shoto Todoroki, aussi connu pour être le héros numéro 3 derrière Katsuki Bakugo mais il s'en fichait un peu de ceci, cela l'importait peu. Il était dans sa tenue d'héro n'ayant pas eu le temps de se changer et s'approcher désormais de son mari bien aimé.

\- C'est un garçon. Il te ressemble beaucoup, il à la même couleur que tes magnifique cheveux mais semble avoir ma coupe de cheveux. Réplique le vert en rigolant de joie

\- Même dans ce genre de moment tu arrives à être de bonne humeur. Dit Shoto en souriant avant de se mettre à leur hauteur posant un pied au sol. Il est tout aussi magnifique que toi. Continue-t-il donnant un bisou au front d'Izuku

Lorsque le bébé ouvrit ses yeux lentement avant de les cligner lentement, tournant sa tête vers le côté regardant les grands yeux vert qui l'observaient depuis le début qui petit à petit s'agrandissait. Le petit née sentit comme une étrange sensation réconfortante face à la personne qui le regardait comme si tous aller bien, ses pleurs s'arrêtèrent se transformant ont des rires heureux, les yeux toujours ouverts.

\- Il a aussi tes beaux yeux bleus, ils sont si magnifiques, mais il a gardé mes taches de rousseur au moins. Lâche finalement Izuku des larmes de bonheur apparaissant sur les coins de ses yeux

\- Je t'aime mon petit brocoli d'amour. Souffle Shoto fessant un kiss rapide sur ses lèvres

\- Je t'aime aussi Sho, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. S'exclame Izuku regardant son enfant dans ses bras Tu veux le tenir ?

\- Je peux ? Demande Shoto surpris

\- Bien sûr c'est ton fils après tout. Rétorque Izuku lâchant un petit rire sur ses lèvres

Lorsque Shoto pris finalement son enfant dans les bras il sentit une drôle de sensation le saisir brusquement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et paniquer intérieurement, il sembler si léger et souriant rempli de joie de vivre. Tout comme lui il a les cheveux rouge et blanc et possédait ses yeux bleu cristallins venant de son père.

Sans même sans rendre compte des larmes couler sur ses joues, il n'avait jamais rêvé d'un moment pareil rempli de bonheur dans sa vie avant d'avoir rencontré Izuku. Désormais il était père d'un fils avec celui-ci qu'il aime et cela était plus que suffisant pour lui. Était-ce ce que sa mère avait ressenti lors de son accouchement ?

\- Quel sera son nom ? Questionne l'infirmière regardant avec attention le couple

\- Quelle nom vas-tu lui donner Sho-kun ? Demande Izuku se tournant vers le bicolore

Les secondes à réfléchir sembler des heures, il alterna son regard vide à Izuku avant de finir sur son fils qui le regardait les yeux grands ouvert avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres, les mains dirigée vers sa joue comme pour toucher sa cicatrice voulant le rassurer.

\- Izuto. Il se nommera Izuto Todoroki. Dit Shoto d'un ton assuré regardant dans la direction de ses chéris

Celui-ci semblé surpris du nom que Shoto avait attribué à leur fils. Izuto, un mélange entre Izu-ku et Sho-to, ce fut une grande surprise pour lui. Un grand sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, trouvant Izuto un nom extrêmement attrayant.

\- C'est un très joli nom. Izuto sera surement très fier de ses deux magnifiques parents. Répond l'infirmière prenant Izuto dans ses bras pour lui faire passer des tests

\- Je vais te laisser avec ta mère alors, elle semblait extrêmement tendue lorsque je suis arrivé. Rétorque Shoto embrassant Izuku langoureusement

\- Elle doit être follement inquiète et puis tu as encore beaucoup de boulot à finir, rentre à la maison et e te préoccupe pas de moi. S'écrie Izuku bougeant ses mains dans tous les sens

* * *

Ce fut en ce jour que Izuto Todoroki, un enfant née d'un alter de fertilité vit le jour dans le monde ou 80% de la population mondiale possèdent des alters. Fils du plus grand héro numéro un Izuku Midoriya et le numéro 3 Shoto Todoroki, il vivra une vie peu normal.

Voici son histoire...

Celui d'un enfant prodige prêt à tout pour être un héro aussi fort que ses parents pour protéger les gens comme ils le font.

* * *

**PDV Général**

Les débuts ont était difficiles mentalement pour eux, s'occuper d'un bébé, le nourrir, le surveiller, changer ses couches, tout cela avait était nouveau pour eux. Sauf qu'Izuto était plutôt un bébé calme et observateur, qui jouer, dormez, ou encore regarder tranquillement, il pleurait rarement.

Mais ce qui les inquiéter beaucoup était qu'il ne sembler pas pleurer la nuit comme pratiquement tous les autres bébés ou ont écoutant leurs mères leurs donner des conseils. Avait-il manqué quelque chose d'important ? Est-ce que Izuto avait un problème ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien, vous avez tout de même bien fait de venir tout de même.

\- Alors il n'y a rien d'inquiétant, docteur ? Demande Izuku presque soulagé par la réponse de celui-ci

Izuku et Izuto étaient finalement partis voir un docteur pour l'ausculter et voir si tout aller bien, ce fut un soulagement d'entendre la réponse positif du docteur sur le fait qu'Izuto aller à merveille.

Celui-ci jouer avec des cubes qu'il lui avait était légué, s'amusant à le faire tomber au sol, observant avec excitation le bruit. Avec son autre main il posa un autre cube dessus regardant deux cubes dont l'une au-dessus de l'autre avec fascination.

\- Rien d'anormal à s'inquiéter, il semble même en très bonne forme si je puisse le dire. Disent simplement que le petit Izuto est plutôt du genre calme et rassuré ce qui fait qu'il ne pleure pas la nuit.

\- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. _Dit Izuku avec soulagement prenant Izuto dans ses bras_ Tu as faire une peur bleu à ton petit papa, toi. Rapplique Izuku avec beaucoup d'humour lui fessant un grand sourire

Izuto ria seulement pour réponse agitant ses mains vers le ciel, la bonne humeur présente en lui. Voir son fils de bonne humeur et pleine de vie était un grand bonheur en tant que parent.

\- Avec tes magnifiques yeux bleu aucun doute tu seras comme ton père. Murmure Izuku à son fils fessant référence à Shoto

Puis Izuku remercia profondément le docteur pour son 'grande' aide comme il le dit, avant de mettre les petites chaussures rouge et enfiler sa veste qui était à son modèle.

\- Allons à la maison d'accord, il y a tonton Katchan et Eiji-kun qui sont surement là. Tu vas rencontrer Eiki. Dit Izuku au bicolore, le mettant dans son porte-bébé

* * *

**PDV Izuku**

\- Tadaima ! M'écriais-je en fermant la porte derrière lui

\- Okairi chéri, Izuto ! Me répond Shoto dans le salon

Déchaussent mes chaussures rouge devant la porte d'entrée, posa doucement Izuto au sol pour accrocher mon manteau sur le porte-manteau, m'accroupissant vers sa hauteur déchaussent ses petites chaussures.

Izuto sembler me regardais attentivement déchausser mes chaussures avant de tendre sa main vers mes cheveux vert, les touchant doucement avant de lâcher un rire amusé. Il semblera que son fils adoré ses cheveux touffu ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Viens ici mon petit héro préféré. S'exprime Izuku prenant Izuto dans ses bras

Marchant plusieurs pas dans le long couloir qui menait vers le salon, la cuisine ou encore le deuxième étage, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine ou se trouver Sho, l'accueillant avec un grand câlin.

\- Bon retour Izu, toi aussi Izuto, content de te voir en bonne santé.

\- Héhé. Le docteur à dis que il n'y a rien d'anormal et qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. Informais-je heureux

En entendant ma réponse Shoto se tourner vers nous, le regard surpris se transformant en un regard de joie et d'excitation lisible dans ses yeux. Il embrassa la joue d'Izuto avant de se retourner pour finir les préparations qu'il fessait.

Lorsqu'on atteignit finalement le salon, je vis Eijiro et Katsuki s'embrassant sur le fauteuil vert du salon regardant leur fils de 3 mois au sol, jouant avec certains jeux que jouer Izuto. Je trouve cela très mignon, mais cet instant fut très courte lorsque Katsuki remarqua ma présence finalement.

\- Ah bas enfin de retour Deku ! Toujours en train de prendre son putain de temps ! S'écrie Katsuki énerver assis sur un fauteuil

\- Heureux de te revoir aussi Katchan, de même pour toi Eijiro. Réponds Izuku avec un sourire, transpirant pour le comportement de son ami d'enfance

\- Doucement Katsu, tes nerfs sont tendus. Heureux de te revoir en bonne santé Izuku. Réplique Eijiro me saluant de la main de bonne humeur

\- Izuto je te présente Katchan et Eijiro dis bonjour.

\- Ow, il est si mignon par rapport à la photo que vous nous avez envoyée dans le groupe. Dis Eijiro prenant Izuto dans ses bras fessant de petit mouvement

Izuto ria agitant ses bras avec beaucoup d'excitation, face à la bonne humeur toujours présente d'Eijiro. Je pense qu'Izuto semble s'être déjà attacher à Eijro mais… Tournant ma tête vers la personne à côté, je ne pensais pas qu'il s'attacherait à lui autant qu'Eijiro.

Lorsque ce fut au tour de Katsuki celui-ci semblait nerveux. Katsuki n'étais pas une personne qui montrait ses émotions en premier lieu, sa façon de parler était assez spéciale. Pourtant lorsqu'il s'attacher à quelqu'un même si ça ne se voit pas directement, il l'encouragera de sa manière.

\- Rahhhh ! Pourquoi il a une tête qui ressemble à double face, j'ai l'impression de voir un deuxième Todoroki ! Heureusement qu'il aussi une tête à Deku ! S'exprime Katsuki se lâchant finalement tirant sur les joues d'Izuto

\- Mais il est si craquant j'en suis sure qu'il s'entendra à merveille avec Eiki. Essaye de me réconforter Eijiro avec un grand sourire

Izuto arrêter tous ces mouvements pour regarder bizarrement Katsuki, avant de rapprocher sa main de son visage et attraper les cheveux de Katsuki les tirant vers lui. Je sens que ma mort approche à très grand pas…

\- Je suis si fier de mon petit Izuto il grandit et comprend si vite. Me réconforte Shoto rentrant au salon

\- Shine ! Je vais t'exp-pluargh arght-eul Double Face ! Explose Katsuki lançant un regard sale à Shoto en même temps qu'Izuto jouer avec sa bouche avec ses mains

Je pris rapidement Izuto évitant ma mort certaines envers Katchan et le posa un peu plus loin ou jouer Eiki avec des cubes ou encore les trois voitures. Lorsque les deux bébés s'échangèrent un regard, Izuto se dirigea vers prenant une voiture pour jouer avec Eiki-kun. Ils sont si mignons jouant ensemble, je sortis mon portable et pris une photo de deux jouant avec pax et douceur !

\- Bon tu te grouille Deku ! S'écrie Katsuki fessant une explosion de ses mains

\- Je te prierai de parler sur un autre temps à mon mari Bakugo ! Avertit Shoto d'un ton froid

\- Voyant calmez-vous les gars ! S'exprime Eijiro posant une main sur la poitrine de Katsuki

\- Ejiro a raison, pas la peine de s'énerver pour rien voyant. Riais-je essayant d'effacer la mauvaise ambiance

\- Tss. Fut la seule réponse de Katsuki

\- Hn. Grogne Shoto

J'échanger un regard avec Eijro simultanément nous fessent sourire tous les deux avant que je m'approche de Shoto lui fessant un câlin tandis que Kirishima embrassa Katsuki sur son cou.


End file.
